


but to bring a sword

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chasity knows her brother better than anyone else.A kink meme fill.





	

At night Chasity made sure that the doors and windows were locked and that her siblings were in bed.

Ma usually did it, her heavy steps echoing throughout their small church, but she was preaching somewhere across the state, having been invited by a preacher there.  
  
She had put Chasity in charge, passing over Credence without even a moment's consideration. Chasity had flicked a glance over to her older brother, smiling ever so slightly at the way he had looked up for just a moment, unexpectedly meeting her gaze. He looked away quickly, blinking rapidly and hunching his shoulders in the way that made Ma scold him.  
  
The first day of Ma's absence was filled with disciplining her siblings. They still handed out the flyers, fed the orphans, scrubbed the floors and walls of their church that always seemed to be collecting dust and dirt.  
  
Chasity pulled Modesty's hair into tight braids until the girl whimpered, shushing her gently even as her fingers dug into her shoulders to keep her still. Credence stood by, watching a moment before she had something for him to do, speaking in a soothing but solid tone in the way that made Credence shiver. She very much enjoyed that shiver.  
  
Their life was quiet without their Ma, which Chasity liked more than she should have. But she could barely care, not when night fell and she was checking the locks with agonizing slowness, her steps careful.  
  
Afterward she made her way up the stairs, where her siblings were supposed to be asleep in their rooms. She and Modesty shared one, and when she brushed her sister's hair out of her face Modesty did not stir.  
  
Credence's room was the smallest in the church, more of a long closet really, with a single, narrow bed and small drawer beside it. Chasity brought a lightened candle on an old copper stand with her and wasn't surprised when she saw that her brother was sitting up on the edge of his bed, his back facing her.  
  
"Credence," she said, soft and kind. His shoulders shook as if repressing a sob. Chasity was patient though, more patient than their Ma, because she knew Credence only needed a few moments before he becoming truly pliant.  
  
He slowly turned to her, shuffling his legs across the bed until she could see him fully in the dim light of the candle. His hands were clenched in tight fists on his knees, and his face was fragile, looking so close to collapsing under the weight of Chasity's gaze. She had always known her brother was pretty in the way that made their Ma spit, the kind of pretty that invited ugly, sinful thoughts.  
  
Chasity found that these thoughts weren't so bad--there was something thrilling in thinking about Credence on his knees like when he was praying, except that he wasn't praying to any God but to whoever would give him a drop of kindness, hands and mouth eager to worship them.  
  
She could get Credence to do that she knew, make him go down on his knees before her. He would kiss her cold bare feet before licking at an ankle, pulling up her nightgown as he mouthed up her legs until he reached the apex of her thighs. And she would grip the back of his neck when he hesitated, pushing her hips against his mouth when her patience finally snapped.  
  
But no, that was something even she could not bring herself to do to him. She was far kinder than that.  
  
"Credence," she said again, and he gave a little swallow to show that he was listening. "Are you the same again tonight?"  
  
He flinched at the question, shrinking away ever so slightly before he remembered, knuckles turning white as he nodded mutely.  
  
"Show me."  
  
Credence was still for a moment before he shifted up off the bed a little to wiggle his sleeping pants down his hips, cock bouncing out between his legs, hard and pink with a pearl of arousal at the slit. Chasity didn't bother to hide her stare, appreciating the rose color of it against the milk of her brother's thighs.  
  
"Go on," she encouraged gently, Credence exhaling slowly as he gripped himself at the base with one hand, stroking up slowly. He pumped himself a few times, spreading his knees further so that Chasity could see where on his cock he was touching to make his breath hitch. She smiled, pleased that he remembered. Credence was so good, so good, it was a pity their Ma couldn't see it.  
  
"Lower," she said, and Credence used his other hand to palm at his balls, moaning so low and choked that she felt the sweetness of it between her legs.  
  
He stroked himself faster, gasping and mewling now, open mouth a temptation that Chasity shook herself from. He was salivating now, as he did whenever he wasn't breathing properly, chest heaving uncontrollably as he worked his cock and balls, close to his release now.  
  
"Credence," she warned, but he didn't seem to hear her, mouth shiny as he keened. He was lost, suddenly, to her--he had closed his eyes and was no doubt thinking of something else, something like a secret but that had always been Credence's downfall, thinking that she didn't know--  
  
She felt something dark come over, twisting into her lungs as something sharp and vicious that she was willing to indulge in.  
  
She stepped closer, the light of the candle shifting the shadows around the small room. He startled when she held the candle near his face, her knees almost brushing against his.  
  
"Stop."  
  
He froze, swallowed visibly before pulling his hands away. A moment passed, two, then three, until Credence was blinking rapidly and biting at his lips, keeping himself from begging the way Chasity knew he wanted to.  
  
"You were gone late again," she started carefully. She doubted she was the only one that knew how pretty Credence could become, and while she wasn’t against sharing (more than once she caught herself thinking about sending him to that one sly priest with the cruelest curve to his mouth to punish Credence for letting himself get beaten by Ma again) she wanted to remind him that above anyone else he was _hers_. “Where did you go?”  
  
He went mute as he often did whenever he was about to lie. He bowed his head further, shoulders hunching and hands clenched at his sides, the hard cock between his legs looking suddenly pitiful as it twitched and ached.  
  
“I won’t be mad,” Chastity promised, because she was better than their Ma at getting Credence to do what he was told.  
  
He shook his head ever to slightly, and the ugliness swelled until she was twisting her hand into his hair, tight enough to pull out a sound of pain from him as she shoved him on his back onto the bed. She straddled him carefully, trapping his knees with her thighs.  
  
“Start again,” she said, tone clipped, resting the candle holder of the small drawer.  
  
Credence looked up at her through his lashes as if to plead, but none came. With a shaking breath he reached down and stroked himself again, the head of his cock disappearing around his closed fist before pushing past his fingers in a careful rhythm.  
  
“Did you meet someone?” she whispered the first time he couldn’t stop his hips from fucking up into his hand.  
  
He froze, and that was all she needed to know.  
  
“Do you like them?” she asked, and there was the ugliness of jealousy in it, but she tried to lessen it with a soft cooing, brushing his hair gently back into order.  
  
To her surprise he nodded his head after a moment, biting his lip and he was definitely crying now, jerking, uncontrollable little sobs that wracked through him.  
  
“Oh Credence,” she sighed, because now she understood--he was deeply ashamed of it, terrified to tell her, but she had always been taking care of him, no? Because she was kinder than anyone else to him.  
  
“Again,” she said, and Credence stroked himself under her gaze, slow and deliberate like she liked. “Do you think about them doing this to you?”  
  
He didn’t answer, shivering at the pleasure of it, of having his hand on his cock while she watched. He was so easy to read, it would be lovely if he wasn’t always making the same mistakes.  
  
“Credence,” she scolded and he stopped, his name a pulled leash. “Do you. think about them. doing this to you?”  
  
He nodded.  
  
Chasity felt the ugliness acutely even as she pressed it down. “But you won’t let them.”  
  
A nod again.  
  
“Why?”  
  
He couldn’t find his voice in what was a long moment, and when he did it was small and shaking. “Because you didn’t tell me I could.”  
  
She hummed, looking down at him with a pleased smile. “Go on then.”  
  
He spilled as he always did, over his fingers and with an obscene moan, hips jerking up even as his body grew rigid.  
  
Chastity climbed off him, making sure he hadn’t come on her clothes. He was panting, watching her with dark eyes. She gave him another smiled. “Lick it off, please.”  
  
He did as he was told, tongue lapping away the white stickiness from his fingers.  
  
She watched it with only a mild interest before becoming bored. She gave him a few more moments to enjoy it, though.  
  
When she reached for him again he flinched, but pushed into her hand in a moment a panicked apology. She gave him a hum to let him know she wasn't offended. They stayed like that a moment longer, Chastity running her fingers through his hair as his breathing returned to normal.  
  
She got up to leave and he made a sound, a wordless plea.  
  
She waited until he could work out the words he needed. Credence finally raised his head, shoulders back, and he gave her a shy, tentatively happy, undoubtedly beautiful smile. “Thank you.”  
  
Chasity smiled back and left her brother’s small room feeling very pleased with the evening. She would have to punish him properly for having the person, maybe a comment to Ma that would make Credence on the edge of terror and humiliation for days.  
  
But for now she let the thoughts remain pleasant, letting the joy of it swell in her--she was, after all, the most kind to Credence.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=559051#cmt559051


End file.
